Spawn of a Snape
by 1DDeep
Summary: What would happen if a gay muggle-born and the daughter of Severus Snape ever became best friends? Well what the heck, why don't we just find out! co-authored with IcyAngel12. Non Voldemort AU.
1. A Muggleborn a Snape BFFs

**Hello! I'm Icyangel12 but you can call me Angel this is my co-author 1Dderp.**

_It's on 1Ddeep Icebitch_

**As you can see were bestest buds! Real life and in this fic! I am represented by Severus Angeline Lee Snape!**

_While I am represented by Joseph Richard Monroe!_

**I shall do the: Disclaimer: We own nothing we are forever broke high school students!**

* * *

A Snape + A Muggle-Born = Best Friends Forever!

"Angeline come here this guy is so hot!" A young brunette haired boy said. He was around 5'9", slightly chubby but it gave him a child at heart look that matched the playful glimmer in his yellow-green eyes. His slightly curled short hair bounced as he ran to a black haired girl. At the moment he wore a light brown flannel, a pair of jeans and a pair of brown boots.

"Joseph Richard Monroe, you are my best friend but you're gay man-whore," Angeline said as she stood outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank, reading a book, waiting with Joe-... Let me rephrase she stood outside Gringotts Wizarding Bank, reading a book, waiting whilst Joseph stared at every 'cute' boy that walked by and would yell to her trying to get her to 'admire' them as he did.

Joseph laughed before saying "Well you Severus Angeline-Lee Snape are a bi weirdo," Angeline marked her page and closed her book to glare at Joseph over her thick glasses. Angeline was 5'7, thin but not sickly, and she had dark green-grey eyes. Her hair sat on her shoulders and was black, thick, and slightly curly.

"Really Joseph? Really? A weirdo you're losing your edge," Angeline laughed pulling up the sleeves of her black sweater. Along with this sweater she wore a pair of jeans, a pair of black and green checkered converse and a choker shaped like a snake. Which was a present from the person she was talking to at the moment.

"If you say so Angie!" Joseph said cheerfully.

Angeline groaned "Do you have an off button?" She asked angrily.

"It's a switch and you can't touch it," He said just as cheerfully causing the girl next to him to 'ohmygod!' which made him laugh even harder.

"What are you two doing out here?" A man said coming out of Gringotts. He looked like an older version of Joseph.

"Nothing Dad just joking," Joseph said still laughing like a psycho as Angeline elbowed him.

"You know I'm starting to get the feeling that adopting your friend was a bad idea," Joseph's father laughed sadly, shaking his head.

"If he only knew," Angeline said under her breath causing Joseph to point his finger at her and pucker his lips with his free hand on his hip.

"Come on you two you have to get on the train to hogwarts in a week your mother will murder me if we go home without getting the shopping done! So let's move it you two!" Mr. Monroe said.

"Coming," The devilish duo yelled running to catch up with their father-adoptive-dad-best friend's-dad-person-guy-thing.

* * *

Angeline and Joseph had gotten all the supplies they needed excluding their wands and books. But at the moment they were inside of Magical Menagerie, a wizarding pet store staring into the many cages trying to pick out an owl, Angeline wanted a small black owl while Joseph wanted a regular brown barn owl. The two had bickered about it for sometime before coming to a solution.

"Okay if I get the owl you can have any other animal that won't eat me you want. Deal?" Joseph said.

Angeline pondered this for a moment before nodding "Okay deal," She then proceeded to search the shop for a suitable pet whilst Joseph nervously walked behind her making sure that said suitable pet was not going to kill him.

Angeline walked through the crowded mess of cages. She passed cages of small black rats playing jump rope with their tails, a large white rabbit that changed itself into a silk top hat and back, and enormous purple toads which terrified her due to her fear of all amphibious creatures. Angeline stopped in front of where a number of cats of every color and by every colour I mean every single color from pink to blue.

Angeline stared at a small, fluffy, dark-green furred kitten. The kitten mewed at Angeline reaching its tiny paw up tapping it on the side of it's cage playfully. "Aww look how cute you are~," Angeline cooed giving the kitten a soft stroke with her finger.

"Is the mighty Severus going soft?" Joseph said as Angeline tried to open the cage so that she could hold the small ball of fluff.

"Quiet you," Angeline said now holding the fuzz ball "I want the ball of fur. I mean look at this cuteness!" She said holding the kitten up to Joseph's face. It then it proceeded to lick the tip of his nose.

"I thought you hated cute, cuddly and anything that has to do with happiness," Joseph said sarcastically.

"I don't dislike the furry version of cuteness," Angeline said cuddling the kitten which purred happily.

"I can use that as a tool for revenge now," Joseph said manically. Even the patrons of the Diagon Alley Ice Cream parlor heard him shout!

* * *

The duo had gotten there wands, Joseph, a pine, unicorn hair and phonix feather wand. Angeline had taken longer but she eventually had an ebony, dragon scale and heartstring wand. Ollivander had told her that the dragon had only donated one other scale and that it was a very special wand.

They were now in Flourish and Blotts where the duo were browsing the large section of books. Joseph sat on a large stack of books in the back of the shop reading One Thousand and One Magical Herbs and Fungi, while Angeline stood extremely high on the ladder next to him trying to reach a copy of Magical Drafts and Potions on the highest shelf. Her kitten which she had named Fang sat on the stack of books the duo had accumulated.

"You're going to hurt yourself," He said turning the page of his book.

"Am not I just need this last book," Angeline said reaching for her prize just inches out of her reach.

"You don't need that book," Joseph said shaking his head when a voice asked "Who me?"

Joseph turned to his left where a platinum blonde boy stood, he had green-grey eyes and wore a white dress shirt, black pants and shiny black shoes. "What? Oh! No I'm not talking to you I'm talking to my friend,"

"You're bloody insane!" The boy exclaimed "I don't even know why I'm talking to you I'm a Malfoy!"

Joseph was about to counter when he heard a yelp and a blur of black feel on top of Malfoy "So did you get it?" Joseph asked.

Angeline sat up triumphantly holding up the book then holding out her hand. Joseph helped her up as she sat her book on the pile of literary works after lifting up Fang so that she could pat the little kitten. Suddenly there was a groan of pain.

Angeline turned to where she landed. "Oh I am so sorry!" Angeline said helping Malfoy up mumbling apologies. As he stood up Angeline blushed with a "Oh wow,"

Joseph laughed this was a very good sign for him at least. "It's fine," Malfoy said staring at Angeline he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before holding out his hand "I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"I'm Severus Snape but everyone calls me Angeline Lee," Angeline said shaking his hand.

"Draco!" A man called.

"I have to go my father is calling good-bye Angeline Lee maybe I'll see you at hogwarts?" Draco called as he ran off.

"Bye Draco!" Angeline called.

"Do I need to~?" Joseph asked.

"Don't even think about it," Angeline growled.

* * *

(A.N.)

**Ta-da the first chapter is over! Victory is mine! Btw I wrote this chapter**

_Next one will be wrote by me! 1Ddeep!_

**Bye! Guys please review!**

_**By the way we are not and will never tell you are real names ever . These are Pseudonyms!**_


	2. A Bi, a Gay, and a Cat Get on a Train

**A.N: Hello~! This is an author note from both I (Icy Angel) and my annoying co-author 1Deep **

_Hiya! Angie, I am not annoying. _

**Don't call me Angie... -.-**

_But please!_

**NO! Just NO!**

_Please!_

**NO just put the dis- **_Fine!_

_Niether I nor the Ice Bitch here, own Harry Potter or any of it's peeps, I think they belong to J.K. Rowling. Well, I should run now. Enjoy the show!_

**Get back here you ass! Enjoy the fic and please read the end author note if I don't kill 1Deep!**

_P.S. This Chapter was mainly written by 1Deep, so the focus may be a little more towards Joseph's character, sorry Angeline! :P_

Chapter 2: A Bi, A Gay, and A Cat Get on a Train

Joseph and Angeline arrived at Kings Cross Station in a rush, Joseph saw Diego's family walk in a few minutes before, to find the platform's in a dead stand still. It looked clean, but it also looks like no one's been in here in hours. Based on the throngs of people they saw coming in it wasn't likely that no one had been here.

"Hello!" Joseph called his voice echoing in the empty station, in an attempt to receive even the slightest idea of where everyone was.

"Joseph! There's not gonna be an answer, remember, Diego's dad told us that we would reach the station and go to Platform 9 3/4. But we'd have to go to Platform 9 first." Angeline said with an are you stupid look. She waited for a couple seconds to let Joseph think about this, then snapped her fingers in front of his face. "WAKE UP! No Diego-dreaming! Now, we need to find Platform 9. I wish your Mom and Dad would've come with us."

Diego is a boy who lives on Joseph's street, Joseph is like madly in love with him even though it is known that he is completely straight. This doesn't stop Joseph from being flirty, if that's what you will call it. To Angeline it's pedofilism, Diego is the same age as both Angeline and Joseph, but he is about four foot six, so yeah he literally looks like a fifth grader, even though he is almost 11 like Joseph and Angeline. Anyway, the summary is that Joseph is in love with Diego and gets distracted often when he is mentioned.

Angeline pulled along her new trunk and immediately started to search the platforms for Platform 9. When she found it she turned around to look for Joseph, who has a habit of wandering off, especially when there are boys around. Low and behold, Joseph was once again caught talking to a pair of red-headed boys who looked like nothing but trouble, their evil expressions mirror by the other. Best guess, they're twins.

"Joseph!" Angeline called to him, " I found Platform 9."

"Ok, be up there in a second." He replied, his look oozing venom at her. Joseph quickly said goodbye, then pulled the trolley with his new owl, Marco, toward his best friend. "I was asking for _help!_ They told me that to get to platform 9 3/4, run into the 2nd to last pillar with your trolley and board the train, they're going to Hogwarts too!"

"Don't just walk away!" Angeline smacked him, eliciting a sharp 'ow' from her slapee. "If you weren't so predictable you'd get so lost, luckily you just have to have the only working boy-detector!"

Joseph just gave her a 'give me a break' look. "Let's go!" He trotted down the platform all the way to Platform 9. Angeline ran after him, Fang yowling in protest to the sudden increase in speed. They made it to the column described by the blonde and Angeline was slightly hesitant to go through the pillar. Joseph however darted straight through.

"JOSEPH!" Angeline screamed after him.

The boy in question poked his head out of the pillar and laughed. "Angie, it's so~ beautiful! Comon! Don't be a chicken!" (_A.N: Comon= come on. _**Shut up, Dumbass! They don't want to read you talking!**) He pulled his head back through the solid stone.

"Ok, nothing to panic about just a magic stone pillar that I am expected to run right through...I can't do it!" Angeline screamed as she fell to her knees right next to her trunk. Fang patted her head sensing it's owner's dismay.

"Come on up you go! Not much more than a right fun chance to play chicken and not get hurt." Angeline felt a tugging on her jacket trying to get her up to her feet.

"Hey what are you?" Angeline asked looking up to find the twins Joseph had been talking to earlier.

"Well, I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother George," the less devilish of the two said.

"Now right up we go, we was a headed for this here portal and we saw that, you little missy needed a slight hand." The one indicated as George stated.

"Come on hurry up now, George, get her trolley." Fred pulled her through the pillar while George went behind her trolley and broke into a dead run. Fang yowling at this interruption to his nap.

Joseph was standing a few feet away from the pillar, having left through the other side, watching this whole scene take place. "Well, Angie you always tell me that I am the only one with a working boy-detector, now I've put it to good use."

Joseph and Angeline boarded the train with few other difficulties. Angeline managed to find them an empty room in one of the cars. Joseph put both of their trunks on the rack, being that he was the taller of the two. Angeline released Fang from his cage and laid down a sweatshirt for him to lay on to take a nap.

"Hey, that's my Cannon's sweatshirt!" Joseph said when he noticed the contrast between the cat and his shirt.

"You mean Diego's sweatshirt, with his cologne on it," Angeline retorted.

"Maybe," he said shrunken slightly. "Hey wait, isn't that Diego's voice?"

"Uh-oh," Angeline noticed the boy's voice when they first got in the room, she had figured that Joseph would take a nap and be at peace with his voice around. "No, Joseph, don't rape him!"

"I'm not gonna rape him, I just wanna hug him!" Joseph said, trying to get around the girl who was now blocking the door. "Angie, get out of the way."

"No." Angeline kicked Joseph's shin and slipped out of the door locking it on the way out. 'I'm so~ gonna pay for this one!' she thought as she crossed the hall to the next room. Angeline knocked on the door since the blinds were pulled down.

A slightly familiar voice responded, "I don't want any snacks."

"I'm not the candy cart." she said "Even if I was your not getting any sugar from me,"

"Give me a second please," the voice responded. 'Why is that voice familiar?' The door opened to the platinum blonde boy that she fell on in Flourish and Blotts. Only there was one difference between then and now, he's in black slacks with a tie, but was missing his shirt.

"Um, um, um..." Angeline stood there flustered by the muscles on the preteen boy's chest. 'Angie, think what would Joseph do in this situation, other than flirt.'

"Well?" the blonde asked. "I was kinda changing in here."

"Um, can I sit with you, my room got a little out of control." Angeline finally got the right combination of words to fit.

"Sure, there aren't any ladders in here for you to fall off of." The boy said reminding her that they'd already met.

"Thanks, Draco, right?"

"Right. And you're Angel Lee?"

"Angeline Lee, and yes."

"I just remembered 'angel' because you fell out of the sky." Angeline looked at Draco as he laughed 'Well this is going to be interesting,'

(_A.N. Sorry I just had to leave that, just imagine that this whole flirt-fest goes on until I return to Angeline_. **Shut up, already!**)

Joseph P.O.V.

I waited for Angeline to go into the room of that boy, Drake or something, before I started to try to escape. First, of course, I tried the handle, and found out she'd locked it! I would try to kick the glass but she'd kicked my strong leg, let's try for another escape route. There are vents "God if I get stuck in there I will kill her," I said to myself laughing like I could get back at Angeline; even if I did she would find a way to get back at me.

I climbed onto the seat and pulled a muggle-toolkit out of my trunk. Right where it always had been when I was eight, lied the silver and black screwdriver.

"And they laugh at us mudbloods, a pure blood wouldn't know a screwdriver from a wrench." I started to unscrew the vent cover. I sat the vent cover to the side and climbed onto the back of the seat. _And she thought she was being smart, locking me in here._ I heaved myself into the vent. _I should be able to fit_, I think. I kicked my legs and tried to drag myself through the tight space. I got to where I could somewhat see into Diego's car. However, when I tried to pull my arms out from behind my body I found that they were stuck in an awkward position. "Uh-oh." I opened my mouth to yell, but closed it as soon as I saw what was going on inside of the car.

Diego stood there shirtless, I assumed that they were changing. There were probably four first years in Diego's room, along with what looked like a fifth year, probably the brother of one of the first years. All of the boys in the room were shirtless, two of them in their underwear. I watched for only about five minutes before calling. "Diego! Diego!"

All of them looked around for the source of my voice. The fifth year pointed to the vent, "Uh, Diego, I think the voice is coming from there."

"Thanks, Trevor. Joseph, what the hell are you doing peeping from the vent?" Diego asked me stepping onto the seat. The two boys in their underwear frantically searched for thier pants.

"Nothing~" I said. "Just being stuck. Please go get Angeline she's in the room across from mine. With Draco." _Angeline and I told him about Draco, right?_ "Anyways just tell her that I got stuck 'cause she locked me in."

Diego laughed at my failure in both excuses and in trying to escape the room. "Fine I'll go get her." He stepped away from the vent and grabbed his shirt slipping it over his head as he walked out the door.

"So~ what's up." I say feeling incredibly awkward.

To Diego

Diego walked out of the car and walked to the room that Joseph had described. He knocked on the door.

"I don't want any candy." A rough preteen male voice responded.

"I'm not the candy trolley." Diego shouted back.

"Fine, come in. Unless you're that Joseph boy." Diego laughed at this. Diego opened the door and walked in on something that he was pretty sure he shouldn't have. Angeline laid on the seat with her head on a platinum blond boy's lap, her shoulder between his legs.

"Um I need Angeline, Joseph got stuck." Diego stuttered.

"Wha-. I think that I may have fallen asleep." she rolled off of the seat and fell onto the floor. "and now I've actually fallen, great!"

"Angeline, I need your help Joseph got stuck in the vent between our rooms." Diego said before yelling "OH MY GOD ARE YOU WEARING A SKIRT?!"

Angeline sighed before sighing\groaning "Yes," as she got off the floor.

"How in the name of all that is holy did he get you in one!?" Diego whisper screamed.

"Do you really want to know are you just asking for the hell of it?" She asked nonchalantly while gesturing to Draco to follow.

"I don't want to know," Diego said hanging his head.

"Well comon then," She said straightening out the skirt that Joseph forced her to get.

"Damn~, he's even got you talking like him." Diego pointed out.

"Shut up!" She leads both of the boys back across the hall to her and Josephs original car.

When she opened the door she did not expect such a humorous view. Joseph laid limp his ass hanging out of the vent. "Joseph, what the hell were you doing? and you can't lie to me that it's not a Diego thing."

"He's there with you ain't he?" Joseph asked his torso still hidden inside the vent casing.

"Yes, I am," Diego's voice echoed in Joseph's head, or maybe just around the vent. "It's a little weird be talking to your ass."

"Well then hurry and get me out of this thing." His claustrophobia setting in.

"Do we have to; this would be excellent to put on a christmas card back home~," Angeline said a smug smile on her face.

"Don't you dare," Joseph said his voice oozing evil.

"Alright, alright

"Fine." Diego and Angeline said together. Draco latched on to one of Joseph's ankles while Angeline and Diego grabbed the other. Joseph popped out and fell upon his two best friends and his new acquaintance.

"Ok, Joseph since you wanted to see me why don't you come over to my car and you, Trevor, Michael, Jeffrey, Evan, Louis, and I can play a game of, well, something that involves keeping all of our clothes on."

**A.N: Hello we're back!**

_I'm alive, just barely tho. :'(_

**Quiet you! We have an announcement! 1Deep do the honors!**

_We're gonna answer __**almost**__ any questions that we are asked by the reviewers! and you will receive BOTH of our opinions, if she doesn't censor me!_

**Yep! :-3**


	3. How to SAS the Sorting Hat

**Hello ****my ****lovelies****! **

_We __are __so __sorry __for __the __delay__! __but __finally __it __has __arrived__, __Part__ 3~~~~!_

**I ****didn****'****t ****take ****that ****long****!**

_And __we __are __two __very __fucked __up __people__. _

**Indeed**

_Oh __and __today __I __decided __to __have __Diego __come __and __do __the __disclaimer__._

**But ****he ****got ****stuck ****trying ****to ****get ****Angeline ****down ****from ****the ****ceiling ****she****'****s ****gotten ****into ****her ****old****-****timey ****vampire ****craze ****again****. ****So ****I ****brought ****Prof****. ****Snape****.**

_Why __in __the __hell __would __you __do __that__?_

"The imbeciles own nothing and are wasting their time,"

**Crappp ****you ****were ****right ****I ****HATE ****YOU****! ****Enjoy ****the ****show****!**

The train ride to hogwarts was uneventful as far as uneventful could go for our trio. Soon after Draco and Diego's friends had left her and Joseph's car, Angeline had been lulled into a soft sleep with Fang curled up in a soft fluffy ball on her chest. Joseph and Diego were sprawled out on the floor playing cards. Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop sending Angeline flying from her seat and onto Joseph's back.

"Argh!" Angeline said as Joseph threw her off of him.

"Get off me, bitch!" Joseph said as he stood up with Deigo.

"Fuck off, Joseph," Angeline yelled smacking the whining boy in the back of the head forcefully.

"No... I didn't do anything!" Joseph yelled.

"Too bad we're going somewhere. Lets go like now, up, move, shoo,"

When our lovely hero's arrived at the hogwarts lake the sun had just set painting the sky a lovely shade of violet. The group of first year students were sorted out from the rest of the train goers. They were led by a large man who the older students had called Hagrid. Hagrid lead the first years to row boats on the lake.

"Alright three aya's to a boat stay seated at all times and don't tip one another alright?" Hagrid said as the students piled into the boat. They arrived to a slightly menacingly large castle they were then herded like cattle to the main hall where they were told to sit, stay and behave themselves. The sorting started and there was the monotony of Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Everything was quiet until the last five or so people sat, Angeline Joseph and Deigo in their midst when the large scream of "Penis!" came from the smallest of the five the whole room shifted to stare at Deigo who had Angeline doubled over tears in her eyes as she laughed her ass of at him.

"OH my god Deigo that was hilarious I've never heard of someone wanting to win that stupid game so bad! Ha! Oh Dude that was awesome!" Angeline laughed Joseph who had been the other contender in the game had shook his head silently.

He placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder "I'm sorry you had to win I shouldn't have let Angeline suggest the penis game," He said apologetically.

"Got to admit it little dudes got some serious balls," Angeline said still laughing her ass off.

"Angie, NO! Just no. You do not get to do the same thing to him that you did to me. Leave my little latino alone! Diego, _no__, __no __puedes __ir __al __lado __oscuro__, __aunque __si __te __ofrece __dulces__._" Joseph scolded both of his friends. Angeline just laughed harder at this outburst, whenever Joseph yells at her it was the funniest thing in the world because he puffs up his chest, sucks in his gut and basically tries to act tough. Diego, however, looked like he actually was hurt by this.

"But I like cookies!" He said. "Joseph, that's not fair."

"Wait, what did he say?" Angeline managed between burst of laughter.

"You can't go to the dark side, even if they offer you cookies!" Diego translated. "But Angie makes really good 'Death by Chocolate' cookies!"

"Though that is true, the dark side is not meant for you. You shall stay on the light side." Joseph said.

"Yeah, the dark side is too strange for you. I mean, no one knows where the fuck Joseph is, and he was only here completely for a week. Then he went of to who knows where." Angeline said.

"Um, excuse me, this is very entertaining, but we do have a ceremony to finish." Mrs. McGonagall stated from beside the stool with the worn hat. "Now where were we? Oh, that's right, Joseph Richard Munroe!"

Joseph strode up to the seventy plus woman and basically sung in his tenor-baritone voice. "Present!" he then sat upon the wooden stool, crossed his legs and checked his reflection in the mirror on the inner face of his wristwatch and looked at Minerva as if saying, 'I'm waiting.'

In her over fifty years of service to Hogwarts, Minerva had never seen a student with so much guts and charisma as to walk up and sit there as if posing for a photo shoot. She placed the hat upon his head, instantly his hands flew to the edge of the hat to try to fix how his hair sat with the hat on.

Inside Joseph's head, Joseph set out the tea and sugar for the long conversation that was sure to come. (A.N. _For __reasons __of __length __we __are __skipping __over __this __conversation __because __it __will __end __up __boring __all __of __us __and __confusing __us __as __much __as __it __does __the __sorting __hat__._)

"There is only one way that boy could live in that brain and still be able to function in the real world, he is a mother****ing genius. RAVENCLAW!~"

"Thank you!" He said and gently placed the hat on the stool and bowed before striding over to the table with the large blue banner over it. The entire hall was silent wondering what just happened, some of them waking up from naps that they took during his conversation with the hat.

"Ok, well lets move on," Minerva said, "Uhm, Mr. Diego Martinez." Diego silently walked to the stool and hung his head while his new professor placed the worn hat on his head. 'So you're that Diego.' a voice said inside his head. _I __guess__. _he replied. 'Joseph has a whole lobe of his brain dedicated to you. It seems that you only have a small file in your head of him. Interesting. Oh well, you seem generally alright. So which house do you prefer?' _Um__, __Ravenclaw __I __guess__, __because __even __though __I __don__'__t __obsess __over __him __I __care __a lot __about __him__. __He __is __my __best__friend__. __I __also __feel __like __there __is __more __to __us __than __right __now__, __like __there __is __a __future__. _'Very well then.' "RAVENCLAW!"

This time the great hall burst into loud applause and the Ravenclaw table welcomed their newest member. Finally there was the last student. Minerva looked to the parchment list for the name of this last girl, "There must be a mistake. All this says that is left is 'Severus Snape', but..."

"Present." Angeline said, then walked up and placed the hat on her head.

"You're a girl? Then why are you-?" Minerva started

"My mom was a drug head who left me at the age of three hours what do you think? Besides I go by Angeline not Angie or Angel and unless you're like the boobs that I hang out with you'll keep it that way do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"HEY WE ARE NOT BOOBS ANGELINE AND BESIDES YOU LIVE WITH ME SO STUFF IT!" Joseph called from the Ravenclaw table. The sorting hat shivered as a dark aura surrounded the girl.

"Oh you are not a kind young lady are you?" The hat asked aloud.

"Well I used to be a people person then people ruined it for me so now I hate people,"

"Isn't that being racist?"

"No I hate everyone totally equally duh,"

"Fair enough... So anything else you wish to share?"

"Hmm... Oh right I draw and I'm a percussionist... It means I play drums dumb ass,"

"Oh... Well I see now where you belong. SLYTHERIN!" The table let out a loud holler.

"Cool beans," Angeline walked over to her table plopped down next to some girl and listened to the head master who told them something but she wasn't listening all she wanted to do was sleep... Little did she know that her life was about to change.

**That****'****s ****all ****guys ****R****&****R**

_Bye__! __Please __send __us __questions, __too__! 3_


End file.
